Naruto: Electrical Bolt Model Shinobi
by Kankuro Cifer
Summary: Tras ser exiliado de la villa al no conseguir traer de vuelta a Sasuke, este rehace su vida fuera de las Naciones Elementales, como segundo líder del gimnasio Mayólica, pero su pasado volverá buscándolo, embarcandolo en una aventura con nuevos compañeros. ElesaxNaruto NarutoxPokemon pairings, algo de KonohaBashing selectivo. M por Lemons mucho más adelante. Genre 3: romance PBW2
1. Chapter 1: Nueva Vida

Capítulo 1: Nueva vida

Las luces y neones bailaban por la pasarela de desfiles al ritmo de la música tecno.

Los vítores llenaban el aire, mientras una figura desfilaba segura por la pasarela.

De cabello rubio, desordenado, marcas de bigote en las mejillas y unos ojos azul puro.

Llevaba una camisa blanca con corbata, chaqueta negra y pantalones a juego, junto a unos zapatos negros.( Pondré una imagen en mi profile)

Sus pasos seguros, medidos, casi como si fuera un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Volvió al backstage tras su pase, suspiró de manera pesada y sintió una suave caricia en el rostro.

Ojos cerúleos se conectaron con unos de un azul más claro.

-Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?-

-Nada, Elesa-chan….-

-No me mientas- le dijo la líder de gimnasio al rubio, mientras le obligaba a dirigir su mirada hacia ella de nuevo- Sabes que no me gusta-

-Perdóname, es solo que hoy…..hoy…-

-Es el día que te exiliaron de Konoha, lo sé- susurró ella mientras movía el pulgar de su mano izquierda, la cual aún estaba en su mejilla, en gesto de consuelo- Pero mirando el lado bueno….- susurró mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos- si no hubiera pasado, yo jamás habría conocido a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los del rubio.

Tras el fallo de traer de nuevo a Sasuke, el consejo había arrinconado a Tsunade y habían logrado exiliarlo. Sus amigos estuvieron con él hasta el último momento, menos Sakura, quien lo culpaba de todo lo ocurrido.

Pero no todo fue malo, siguiendo los consejos de Kurama, había logrado salir de las Naciones Elementales, encontrando un nuevo mundo inexplorado, por los shinobis, obviamente.

Decidió establecerse en Ciudad Mayólica, debido al ambiente electrizante que la envolvía.

Mientras el rubio abrazaba con fuerza a su prometida, recordaba como se habían conocido, una noche….. No, La Noche, que jamás en su vida olvidaría.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

_La noche en Mayólica era templada y el ambiente en la ciudad estaba a los topes, como en todos los viernes._

_Naruto caminaba seguido de su fiel Zorua de pelaje rojo con la punta de la cola y la cabeza en negro, obviamente no hay que ser muy listo para saber de quien se trataba en realidad el pequeño Zorua._

_Caminando entre los puestos de comida dulces y entre las atracciones, hubo algo que llamó su atención._

_Una joven de cabello negro, con gafas rojas, un extraño aparato en los oídos, similar a un par de auriculares, y una chaqueta de pelo amarilla abombada, corría tratando de evadir a unos paparazzi que no paraban de perseguirla, ignorando el echo de que ella quería estar tranquila._

_-Kagebushin no jutsu- susurró creando un clon suyo- escucha, transfórmate en esa chica y una vez que la saque del rango de visión de los fotógrafos echa a correr y aléjalos tanto como puedas, después desaparece-_

_-Entendido, jefe- dijo el clon mientras hacía un henge con la forma de la joven_

_Justo cuando la pelinegra doblaba una esquina, Naruto la arrastro a un callejón cercano, mientras el clon se alejaba con los paparazzi siguiéndole_

_-Estás bien?- le preguntó Naruto_

_-Si, gracias por la ayuda, esteeee….-_

_-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-_

_-Gracias entonces, Naruto-_

_-Y tu eres?- le preguntó el rubio, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de la joven_

_-No sabes quién soy?- le preguntó sin creérselo_

_- Suelo recordar bien a la gente que conozco- dijo antes de sonrojarse y añadir- Especialmente si es una chica tan guapa_

_-G-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojándose ante el cumplido- Soy Kamitsure, Elesa Kamitsure-_

_Tras eso, ambos estuvieron disfrutando de la noche en el parque de atracciones, mientras que los kagebushin distraían a cuanto curioson aparecía._

_-Ha sido una noche maravillosa, Naruto- concluyó la líder del gimnasio mayólica frente a las puertas de este_

_-No fue nada, Elesa-chan- admitió el rubio rascándose la nuca, antes de que algo impensable, para el, ocurriera._

_Notó unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, un simple roce, una caricia, una pequeña chispa…_

_Elesa se apartó del rubio, mientras habría la puerta, pero se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió._

_-Podrías venir mañana?- le preguntó ella_

_-C-C-Claro E-E-Elesa-chan-_

_-Bien, ven sobre las diez..- dijo entrando-Buenas noches y hasta mañana… Naruto-kun- finalizó ella cerrando la puerta tras de si con suavidad, mientras Naruto se tocaba los labios_

_-Awww- escuchó- El cachorro está enamorado-_

_-A quien llamas cachorro, bola de pelos!- le gritó al Zorua mientras este se carcajeaba y echaba a correr escapando del rubio homicida._

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!

Tras eso, Naruto y Elesa habían comenzado una relación, que había comenzado con un ofrecimiento de trabajo como modelo masculino y que finalizó en anillo de compromiso a los 3 meses.

El gimnasio de Ciudad Mayólica, era uno de los más difíciles, para cualquier entrenador poco preparado, basándose en combates de 2 contra 2 en los cuales Naruto y Elesa ponían en serios aprietos a los aspirantes.

Entre sus mayores logros, se encontraba el haber derrotado a Millo, Maíz y Chili en un 3 contra dos, usando solo a Zebstrika y a Zoroark, claro que bajando el youki de Kurama a niveles bastante bajos.

Por su parte, Elesa lo sabía todo sobre el rubio, desde su infancia hasta la parte en la que llego a Teselia, y lo cierto era que le gustaría mucho permitir al Consejo de la villa venir a ver un desfile, eso si para tan distinguidos invitados tenían que ser asiento privilegiados… sillas eléctricas, un palco con una capsula de la montaña rusa de su otro gimnasio pendiendo sobre sus cabezas o quizá unos bonitos asientos sobre una piscina llena de Eelektross furiosos… ah, decisiones, decisiones…

La pareja se separó mientras Elesa recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, pero había algo que la escamaba… desde hacía unos días.. y era que saliendo a dar un paseo, chocó con una pelirrosa sin pecho, tipo tabla de planchar, de ojos verdes y una gran frente, la joven líder del gimnasio había reconocido a Sakura, para ella Zorrona, y le había costado no agarrar la pokeball de Zebstrika y estar usando voltiocambio sin parar sobre la kunoichi o utilizar su Raiton: Ningyo nokogiri (elemento rayo: sierras en las muñecas) y cortar en pedacitos a esa zorra rosa mientras soltaba una descarga en su cuerpo de 800 voltios.

Pero se contuvo, con Arceus y mucha ayuda, y se apresuró a largarse de allí como si la persiguiera una manada de paparazzi montados en Bouffalant en plena estampida.

Estaban aquí por Naruto, eso lo sabía, pero esos shinobis no conocían el porque de que algunas supermodelos eran temidas, trata de llevarte a su novio y despídete de familia y amigos tras hacer el testamento, además no tenían ni idea de cómo se las gastaba ella.

-Naruto-kun… verás, hay algo que debería haberte dicho…- comenzó ella relatándole el encuentro.

Mientras fuera del gimnasio, Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Lee y Neji, estaban mirando la pancarta del gimnasio en la cual salía el rubio junto a Elesa

-Lo encontramos- Fue todo lo que dijo Tsunade antes de entrar en el edificio.

-Aquí Voltio- dijo una figura escondida sobre la pancarta- acaba de entrar un grupo con red de chackra desarrollada, entre ellos está Tsunade Senju, por lo que seguramente todos habrán venido por el jefe-

-Aquí Julio- se escuchó por el walkitalki- recibido Voltio, Watio, avisa a la jefa y al jefe, Voltio y yo nos encargamos de retrasarlos todo lo que podamos-

-Recibido Julio, aquí Watio, voy a ello, suerte, cambio y corto- finalizó una tercera voz, antes de que tres borrones se movieran a toda velocidad, dos desde fuera del complejo, en busca de los shinobis de Konoha.

**Bueno, decidí comenzar este fic porque no tenía inspiración para el otro, y no podía quitarme esta de la cabeza.**

**Mandadme rewievs con parejas NarutoxPokemon que os gustaría ver, no será un harem y voy a desquitarme a gusto con Sakura algún tiempo antes de dejarla tranquila, eso si, Sas-Uke Gay-Chiha no se salva, comencé a odiarlo de verdad cuando abandonó Konoha y casi mata a Naruto.**

**Por cierto, también me desquitaré un poco con Kakashi y Jiraya porque se lo merecen.**

**Podéis opinar también sobre si algún de los del universo Naruto, no merece tener un pokemon, o sobre los que si, cual podría ser.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo… Por cierto, sugeridme algún título para el Fanfic también. **


	2. Chapter 2: Tormenta en la Pasarela

**Tras la celebración de año nuevo vuelvo con otro capítulo de este fic, pero por favor mandad reviews, que solo tiene 1 pese a las visitas y no pasa nada si son críticas.**

Cap.2: Tormenta en la pasarela

Tras explicarle el fortuito encuentro que tuvo con la (excusa de) kunoichi y ex compañera del rubio, Elesa apartó la mirada de su prometido, pensando que le recriminaría el hecho de no haberle dicho nada.

-No te pasó nada ¿Verdad?- le preguntó el rubio preocupado

-No, tranquilo- respondió- Pero ¿No estás enfadado?

-No- soltó el- Pero deberías habérmelo dicho antes Elesa-chan, no podría perdonarme que te hicieran daño-

-Vamos, según tu soy casi una Jounin- Expuso con la sonrisa de zorro del rubio- Se cuidarme, tuve un gran sensei-

-No lo dudo- dijo sonriendo, inclinándose con la intención de besarla de nuevo, cuando un joven de cabello rubio platino con una mecha azul eléctrico, ojos ceniza, cuerpo trabajado y piel palida.

Enfundado en una camisa china sin mangas de color azul real, unos pantalones hasta los tobillos de color negro con un portakunai en la pierna derecha y sandalias ninja a juego con el pantalón.

-Más vale que sea importante Watio- gruñó Naruto

- Sensei, Voltio ha visto entrar a varias personas con una red de chackra desarrollada en el edificio, entre ellas se encontraba Tsunade Senju y venía acompañada por 5 personas más, presumiblemente todos shinobi-

-Más nombres?-

-No, pero había dos chavales con ojos blancos sin pupila visible, creo que era el byakugan del que nos hablo-

-Eran una chica de pelo levemente azulado y un chico con el pelo atado en una coleta?- preguntó el rubio

-Si, sensei, y el chico parecía tener un palo muy largo metido por el trasero-

- Neji y Hinata….- susurró el rubio- Más?

-Un joven de extraño corte de pelo y unas cejas muy espesas…. Aunque "muy", es quedarse corto, parecían orugas, según Voltio-

-Rock Lee- respondió el rubio- Déjame adivinar también había una tabla de planchar rosa y un chaval con tatuajes en las mejillas y un perro en la cabeza-

-Bueno…. Habría que tener una cabeza muy dura para llevar a semejante mole ahí, según Voltio, tenía el tamaño de un Stoutland-

-Cual es la posición actual del grupo?- preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos

- Voltio y Julio los están entreteniendo como pueden, ahora mismo están en el hall de la entrada-

-De acuerdo- susurró el rubio pensativo- Mareadlos un poco más y dirigidlos a la pasarela del gimnasio, vamos- ordenó el rubio

-Hai, Naruto sensei- dijo antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin de humo

Naruto suspiró con pesadez mientras se masajeaba las sienes, sabía que este día llegaría, pero como había deseado que no ocurriera.

Notó la mano de Elesa en el hombro, la cual lo miraba con preocupación.

-Tranquila- dijo el rubio- No va a pasar nada-

-No quieres verles ¿Verdad?-

-Sakura es a la única que no puedo ver ni en pintura, aunque reconozco que echaba de menos a Baa-chan y al resto-

-Sabes que quizá te pidan que vuelvas-

-Si, pero no tengo pensado volver, la villa me dejo claro a lo largo de toda mi vida que no me quería allí-

-Eso y que tendrán que pasar por encima de mí cadáver-

-Elesa….- el tono del rubio no dejaba lugar a excusas, era un advertencia, no le gustaba nada que su prometida dijera eso.

-Ya, lo sé- contestó ella- estaba de broma, bueno ¿Vamos?-

Naruto le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó, echando a andar en dirección a la pasarela que era la pista de batalla del gimnasio Mayólica.

Mientras, el grupo de Konoha las pasaba canutas, esquivando trampas con sensores de chackra foráneo, había sido entrar y caer en una trampa tras otra, sencillamente, Tsunade se sentía como una Gennin en su primera misión y le escocía en el orgullo que el rubio pudiera colocar trampas que ni ella podía esquivar.

Apretó los dientes mientras esquivaba una lluvia de Kunai conectados a hilo ninja electrificado, solo para ver como debajo de ella se abría una compuerta que daba a una piscina llena de lo que parecían lampreas eléctricas bastante furiosas (Eelektross).

Se apresuró a apartarse mientras varios shuriken volaban en su dirección.

El grupo avanzó sin darse cuenta de que las trampas los guiaban a una zona en concreto.

Tsunade abrió la puerta cercana esperando encontrar una sala segura y obligó al grupo a entrar antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Tsunade-sensei ¿Ve algo?- preguntó la pelirrosa de konoha

-Chicos- llamó Kiba- huelo a alguien-

(Para ambientar watch?v=sVPIxu4tTrAsegunda y tercera canción)

Varias luces se encendieron a lo largo de la pista mientras una pantalla se encendía apareciendo en ella el emblema de la medalla Voltio, el suelo de la pasarela se iluminó rebelando dos figuras.

Se encendieron tres focos que se juntaron rebelando a Naruto quien tenía un brazo pasado por los hombros de Elesa.

El rubio levantó las gafas que cubrían sus ojos

-Vaya, bienvenidos al Gimnasio de Ciudad Mayólica, donde la moda y los combates van de la mano, soy Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los líderes-

-Y yo Elesa Kamitsure la otra líder del gimnasio y prometida de Naruto- se presentó ella

Ante la palabra prometida, Hinata sintió ganas de llorar, no podía ser verdad, Nauto no podía casarse con otra, claro que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del rubio. (fin de la música)

-Y ahora que nos hemos presentado nos gustaría que os largarais del Gimnasio, los shinobis de Konoha no son bien recibidos aquí, aunque seáis vosotros- les dijo antes de fruncir el ceño- y especialmente la tabla de planchar no debería haber entrado en primer lugar- escupió el rubio con odio.

-pero serás…- comenzó Sakura acercándose a los dos con claras intenciones de ir a por el rubio, pero fue detenida por Tsunade, quien la acalló con una fría mirada.

-Naruto..- comenzó la rubia godaime-

-Baa-chan, he dicho largaos- dijo fríamente

-Pero, espera, solo vengo a hablar-

-Pues dá la casualidad de que yo no quiero hablar, no quiero recordar el pasado… pese a que tampoco puedo olvidarlo-

-Naruto-kun, por favor, solo escuchanos ¿Si?- le pidió Hinata

-Perdón- dijo el rubio haciendo que Hinata esbozara una tímida sonrisa- Decías algo?- finalizo el rubio, rompiendo la sonrisa de la Hyuuga, ante la frialdad de sus palabras.

Tsunade avanzó hacia el dúo por la larga pasarela, pero fue detenido por un kunai lanzado por el rubio.

-Os he avisado, si no os vais- susurró apartándose de Elesa y avanzando un par de pasos- Os iréis a la fuerza-

Tsunade dio un paso hacia atrás ante el tono del rubio

-No es un farol- pensó ella- pero tengo que hacer que me escuche y así no va a ser posible- fue entonces cuando reparó en Elesa- No me gusta tomar rehenes, pero si no hay más remedio…-

-Kiba, ahora!- ordenó la rubia

El Inuzuka y Akamaru se habían escabullido mientras comenzaba la aparición estelar y estaba a sus espaldas.

Agarró a Elesa imposibilitando la huida de la modelo, mientras esta se debatía tratando de soltarse

-Sueltame maldito saco de pulgas humano- exigió la pelinegra- Por Arceus ¿No sabes lo que es una ducha o la bañera? Menudo pestazo a perro que sueltas!- se Quejó ella

-Bien Naruto-comenzó la Godaime- Si me escuchas no le pasará nada a tú prometida-

-Sabes _Tsunade-san_- dijo el con desprecio- Pensaba que nunca caerías tan bajo, pero está visto que me equivoqué- dijo antes de sonreir- Además, Elesa-chan sabe cuidarse solita, ¿No es así _tenshi_?-preguntó el rubio

(Ambiente: watch?v=luDWWyy33Kg)

Elesa agarró el brazo izquierdo mientras hacia sellos con una sola mano a una velocidad increíble

-_Raiton!_-exclamó la pelinegra-_Raiton no Yoroi!_-

Sobre el cuerpo de Elesa se formó una capa de energía amarilla a su alrededor, electrocutando a kiba, que soltó a Elesa, esta aprovechando la velocidad que le confería el jutsu, contraatacó

-_Erubo!_- exclamó la líder del gimnasio Mayólica, mientras mandaba un glope con el codo al estomago del Inuzuka, haciéndolo volar contra una de las paredes del gimnasio.

Akanaru se lanzó contra la joven, dispuesto a vengar el ataque a su compañero, Elesa lo vió venir, realizó varios sellos mientras el chakra Raiton se condensaba en sus manos

-_Raiton: Inu_- dijo ella mientras un gran perro de electricidad impactaba contra Akamaru, ocasionando una explosión de luz.

Cuando el resplandor se apagó, Akamaru estaba tirado en el suelo, con algunas quemaduras, pero respirando, inconsciente.

-No están muertos- dijo Elesa- Las descargas no eran tan potentes, eso si, Kiba va a vomitar todo lo que desayune un par de días-

-Bien ¿Vais a iros o os tenemos que echar a patadas?- preguntó Naruto entrando en posición de combate mientras Elesa sacaba un par de pistolas y se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Mientras haya música…-comenzó ella

-Podremos seguir bailando- finalizó naruto

**Fin de otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, aunque la elección de música quizá no sea buena.**

**Se ha rebelado la apariencia de Watio, uno de los aprendices de Naruto, y como hemos visto, Elesa es de armas tomar.**

**Por favor, dejad un review, que se agradece, aunque sean críticas, y si podéis, sugeridme un título mejor para este Fanfic.**

**Además, poned algún pairing NarutoxPokemon que os gustaría que apareciese, así como algún pokemon que creais que podría obtener un personaje del mundo de naruto.**

**Ejemplo de pairing:**

**HiedraxKillerBee (No me mateis, porfa)**

**Perdón por el guiño a Bayonetta, pero es que era del autor de los devil may cry originales, me lo compre y ahora estoy enganchado (Elesa no hará ningún ataque parecido a los de bayoneta…. A menos que me lo pidáis)**

**Ahora, para finalizar (Que me enrollo como una persiana)**

**Votación de personaje (Dependiendo de los votos, aparecerá o no en la historia):**

**-Adeku (Mirto)**

**-Banjiro (Guayo, nieto de Adeku) Tiene importancia en la historia, pero si no aparece, tengo otra vertiente del fanfic por si las moscas**

**-Yakón**

**-Iris**

**Bueno, no os olvidéis de los review y de botar.**

**Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3: Verdades

**Perdón por el retraso, algo pasó con el software del ordenador y tuve que llevarlo a la tienda porque no me iniciaba.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews.**

Cap 3: Verdades

Nadie de ambos bandos se atrevía a moverse, Naruto estaba listo para echar a patadas a sus antiguos compañeros + Jefa y Tsunade suspiró.

- Es sobre Gaara, Naruto- comenzó la Godaime

El comentario obtuvo el efecto deseado por la vaca lech…esteee la rubia hokage, había atraído la atención de Naruto, quien había relajado ligeramente su postura, al oír el nombre de su amigo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

- ¿Ahora te interesa?-

- No juegues con fuego Tsunade, puedes salir quemada, y lo sabes-

Tsunade respiró hondo, al menos Naruto la escucharía

- Han tratado de secuestrarlo, una organización d nuke nin rango S, que buscan lo que los jinchuriiki tienen sellado dentro-

- Tch- soltó Naruto restándole importancia- Lo sé, Itachi-Nii y Kisame me mantienen informado de las andanzas de la organización-

-¡¿Comó que Itachi te mantiene informado?!-

- Itachi-Nii era uno de los cuidadores que Saru-ojiisan me asignó cuando era niño, era y sigue siendo como un hermano para mi, además fue el Consejo de ese maldito agujero el que le ordenó matar a todo el clan debido a el plan de esa excusa de padre que tenían para hacerse con el control de la villa, además Kakuzu-san es un informador de Gama-hentai (Sapo pervertido)¿De donde narices creeis que sacaba la información?-

Tsunade se quedó sin palabras, era cierto que Jiraiya llevaba una red de espionaje, pero nunca se había preguntado quienes eran sus informadores, aunque había algo que no cuadraba.

- Entonces como se dá el caso de que no sabias del intento de secuestro?-

-No recibí ningún mensaje, ni ningún aviso-

- Chandeluree…-

El ruido hizo que los shinobis se pusieran alerta, pero se quedaron a cuadros, al ver lo que parecía una lámpara de araña viviente de color negro con llamas violetas aparecer a través de una pared, traía algo colgando de uno de los brazos, una bolsa con el emblema de una comadreja y un tiburón.

-Anda! Precisamente hablábamos de tu entrenador Yami- le dijo Naruto al chandelure, mientras cogía la nota del interior de la bolsa y la leía- Algún problema para llegar?

-''_Lo lamento, Naruto-san, pero Itachi no ha podido enviarme antes, no podía salir de la base sin levantar sospechas y solo yo se como atravesar el genjutsu que rodea las Naciones Elementales, por eso no mandó a KuroJane''-_

_- _No te preocupes vuelve con el-

El chandelure hizo lo más parecido a una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció

- Bueno- dijo naruto- ¿Quereis algo más?

- Naruto, escuchame, dá igual lo bien informado que estes, akatsuki no parará hasta tener todos los bijuu, y eso incluye a Kyubi-

- Pero Tsunade-sama- comenzó Sakura- El Kyubi fue destruido por el Yondaime Hokage-

- Y aquí tenemos otra muestra de lo retrasada que llega a ser la kunoichi de nuestro año- soltó Naruto- Un bijuu es una entidad enorme de chackra y Youki viviente y con raciocinio, mi padre y madre se sacrificaron por esa villa, sellando a Kurama en mi interior, el quería que fuera visto como un héroe por todos por mantener a la ''Bestia''- dijo usando los dedos para marcar unas comillas- encerrada ¿Y que consiguió? Qué esos malditos civiles me vieran como el zorro en un cuerpo humano- terminó viendo los rostros de sorpresa de sus antiguos compañeros, mientras que Tsunade se mantenía impasible.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces la identidad de tus padres?- Preguntó curiosa la godaime, ella misma había pensado anunciar la verdad sobre la ascendencia del rubio cuando volviera de entrenar con Jiraiya, considerando que su antiguo sensei ya había mentido durante suficiente tiempo.

-Hombre, tener a un Zorro demoníaco que resultó ser amigo de tu madre ayuda mucho a alguien ¿no crees? Pero, por mucho que Akatsuki venga a por mí, no podrán extraer nada- explicó mientras que de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba una pequeña esfera.

Presionó el centro, y esta se agrandó hasta tener el tamaño de una pelota pequeña.

No era una pokeball normal, era completamente negra azabache, con 9 líneas saliendo de los goznes traseros, similares a cicatrices y apuntando al botón central, que tenía un dibujo de tres llamas , negra, roja carmesí y naranja, entrelazadas.

- ¡Kurama, Sal!- ordenó Naruto tirando la pokeball al aire.

Esta se abrió liberando un torrente de llamas de los mismos colores que el dibujo que impactaron en el escenario, cuando estas se disiparon, revelaron a un zoroark, pero no el típico variocolor.

El pelaje de su torso era negro, mientras que el del pecho y las patas era rojo carmesí, las marcas de pintura de su rostro eran naranjas, así como su melena, la cual tenia las puntas en rojo, por ultimo, la esfera que sujetaba la cola baja dividida en nueve más pequeñas con las puntas rojas y negras al final era de un tono granate.

El zoroark abrió sus ojos, revelando unos iris rojo sangre de pupila rasgada, mientras una sonrisa ladina se extendía por su hocico.

- _Vaya, vaya, vaya, jejeje_- solto siniestramente con una voz profunda de hombre_- Shinobis de konoha y entre ellos Tsunade Senju... Oe! Gaki ¿Aún no les has dicho que se vayan?-_

- Creeme, Kurama lo he intentado-

Todos estaban sin palabras, frente a ellos el Rey Bijuu hablando con el rubio como quien habla del tiempo.

- Bueno, como ves, Tsunade san, estoy segurísimo aquí-

- Naruto, no es solo eso, todos te echamos de menos, Gaara, sus hermanos, los Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, los Ichiraku, Konohamaru, Kakashi..

-Joder!- exclamó el rubio de repente- Que cojones le importaré al maldito espantapájaros-

´- No hables así de Kakashi- sensei!- Exclamó Sakura

- Y tu cierra tu enorme bocaza maldita zorra!- le espetó el rubio de vuelta- Que pasa? Ah! Claro, el imbécil del Hatake echa de menos al que solía ser su mono de feria, ese tiene de sensei lo que yo de traidor, nos dejó a los dos tirados, mientras se preocupaba por lamerle el culo al puto emo gay de armario con complejo de soy dios, ni siquiera era un ninja, solo era un puto niño mimado que creía que el mundo le pertenecía por provenir de un clan en el cual, la extensa mayoría eran traidores, ''Elite esto, elite lo otro'' joder, Itachi podría haberle echo un favor a todos y matarlo la noche de la masacre!- Grito furioso, respiró un par de veces, antes de que su rostro fuera adornado por una sonrisa de fría burla y desdén- Claro que tampoco me olvido de ti, Sakura, te quería, era un imbécil, pero te quería, por eso nunca ví que me tratabas como un maldito juguete ¿Recuerdas que pasó el día que Sasuke escapó? ¿No? Deja que te refresque la memoria, lloraste como una inútil magdalena pidiéndome que trajera al imbécil de vuelta ¿ Y cual fue tu agradecimiento mientras estaba convaleciente después de recibir dos chidoris en el pecho? Viniste a mi habitación, me insultaste, mientras sonreías como una zorra fría que acaba de conseguir un cliente que le pagará millones,insultaste a mi madre, y seguiste hasta que te callé rompiendote la nariz… Y sabes? Me arrepiento- continuó- ME ARREPIENTO DE NO HABERTE ARRANCADO LA GARGANTA DE CUAJO CON MIS MANOS ESE DÍA!-

Naruto se calmó tras desahogarse (N/A: No sabeis lo a gusto que me he quedado escibiendo el monólogo), chasqueó los dedos y los tres gemelos aparecieron frente a Naruto.

- Voltio, Julio, Watio, acompañad a…''nuestros invitados'' fuera del gimnasio-

-Hai, Naruto-sama-

- Me lo pensare, Baa-Chan, pero no te hagas ilusiones-

Cuando se quedaron los tres solos, Kurama fue el primero en hablar.

-_¿Por qué has dado el brazo a torcer,gaki?-_

_- _Puedo mentir todo lo que quiera, pero echo de menos a mis amigos, una visita no me hará daño, además, me preocupa Akatsuki, ¿Te imaginas que salieran fuera de las Naciones Elementales?-

- Teselia, Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, Kanto, Las Islas Naranja, Almia, Floresta, Oblivia…- Enumeró Elesa

-_ Estarían en peligro- _concluyó el zorro

- Elesa-chan, vete a dormir- ordenó el rubio antes de pararse y sacar un par de pokeball- Galvantula, pichu y Luxray, salid!-

Un galvantula, un pequeño pichu de color dorado y una oreja con tres picos, seguido de un Luxray amarillo en vez de azul, salieron de las pokeball.

- Chicos, id con Elesa-chan y que no le pase nada¿Puedo fiarme de Vosotros?- pregunto ganándose un asentimiento por parte de los tres- vale, vamos Kurama- ordenó echando a andar, seguido del zoroark.

- A donde vas tu, Naruto- kun?- preguntó Elesa

Naruto solo miró hacia atrás con su sonrisa de zorro

- Solo voy a hacer un par de llamadas- respondió- Buenas noches-

YYY…. Se acabó por hoy, quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y lamento haberte echo esperar, akumatenshi, espero que el capítulo valga la pena.

Ahora, como ya dije, esto no será un NaruHarem, pero gracias por hacerme caso y mandar pairings, Element-Overlord.

Ahora un par de anuncios. Para cumplirles el capricho a tres primos míos, una de 6 añitos, otro de 10 y a mi primo/hermano de 14 aquí van 4 pairings:

- Ciprian (Marlon, Shizui) x Mei Terumi

- KillerBee x Hiedra (Roxie, Homika)

- Gerania ( Skyla, Fuuro) x Iruka

- Brega(Maylene, Sumomo) x Rock Lee

- Erika x Yamato * Este último es mío

Ahora, agarraos las mandíbulas, porque Naruto tiene familia * redoble de tambores**** Lectro! Primo segundo por parte de padre y Gerania!, por parte de madre… es que hombre, si todos los Uzumaki ( o casi todos) son pelirrojos… entendeis a donde voy a parar ¿no?, esto de cómo estos dos líderes de gimnasio y naruto son familia lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo.

Ahora, un último aviso:

Equipo de Naruto:

- Zekrom

- Kurama

- Luxray variocolor

- Raimaru, el pichu de color de pikachu fusionado con el pichu de oreja deforme ( es que si por separado me encantan, juntos, me chiflan)

- Galvantula

- Kurai, Haxorus negro ( en honor a Kurai-sho, que a ver cuando actualiza algún fic)

No dejéis de mandar ideas junto a los reviews, espero no haberme pasado mucho con Sakura, pero llevo años aguantándome y esta tía ensucia el nombre de las heroínas que lo llevaron antes que ella, ellas son las heroínas, no la pelo chicle.

Kankuro Cifer, cambio y corto.

P.D: Lion Omega X, las Naciones Elementales, son una isla rodeada por un genjutsu que la hace invisible, por eso Naruto y Cia pueden usar el chakra, porque siguen estando en el mismo planeta, solo que los foráneos a las naciones no saben usar chackra, quitando a los ninjas de allí que son muy pocos.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorpresas

Cap 4: Sorpresas.

En la habitación maestra del gimnasio Mayólica, la única de todo el gimnasio y que era ocupada por Naruto Uzumaki y su prometida, Elesa Kamitsure, las sabanas de la cama circular, estaban revueltas mientras que el rubio acariciaba con suma suavidad la piel de su prometida, arrancándole gemidos de placer, cuando comenzó a lamerle el pezón derecho, mientras que masajeaba el seno izquierdo con fuerza.

-Ahh! N-Naruto- kun, más, más- gimió

- Alguien está ansiosa?- preguntó seductor antes de besar a Elesa, acariciando su lengua con la suya

- Naruto.. te…quiero….dentro- dijo entre besos

El rubio sonrió, antes de colarse entre las piernas de ella.

La agarró por los muslos mientras la punta de su miembro rozaba la entrada de la pelinegra.

- Eres tan hermosa, Elesa-chan- susurró mientras comenzaba a entrar despacio.

Elesa gimió, se lo había imaginado una o dos veces, el como sería entregarle su cuerpo a aquel que ya tenía su corazón.

- Se siente tan….- pensó la pelinegra

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Elesa abrió los ojos y lo primero que miró fue el despertador….

-_Raiton-susurró ella_

_-! KAMINARI MEGAMI HITOKOE NO HITOARE¡-(Elemento rayo: grito de furia de la diosa del rayo)-_

Un enorme torrente de energía eléctrica impacto contra el despertador, mientras una luz brillante se hacía presente en la sala, el despertador fue sentenciado al olvido total.

Los pokemon del rubio que estaban con Elesa se despertaron sobresaltados, sobre todo el pobre Raimaru, que estaba agarrado al escote del picardías que elesa usaba para dormir.

- Perdonadame chicos, es solo que me he levantado con el pie izquierdo- se disculpó la líder.

-Pichu!- Soltó alegre Raimeru como restándole importancia

- A veces me gustaría poder entenderos como el Hermano de Naruto- kun- suspiró

*Bip, bip,bip*

- Eh?- el videomisor de Elesa tenía un mensaje

-``_Reunete conmigo en la montaña rusa, te estamos esperando… aunque aún faltan baa-chan y los demás, ven rápido''_

_``Solo tuyo: Naruto''_

Elesa re-suspiró, su novio/prometido no iba a cambiar, se levanto y se fue directa al gran baño contiguo dispuesta a darse un bañito, y de paso también al resto del equipo del rubio.

*30 minutos más tarde*

Elesa con un outfit que consistía en shorts negros ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes igual de ajustada y del mismo color, su abrigo abombado era de color azul real y llevaba tacones de tiras unas azul real, en el pie derecho y rojas en el izquerdo.

A ambos lados de los shorts había unas agarraderas, donde descansaban un par de largas pistolas ( las de Gungrave, pero de color rojo y azul real, el cuerpo y el interior dorado )

Por ultimo sus auriculares tenían el emblema de Uzu a ambos lados.

Mientras caminaba, un sonido silbante atrajo su atención.

Se agachó al momento mientras que cinco pequeños proyectiles blancos se enterraban en la pared frente a la líder de Gimnasio.

- No has perdido reflejos, Elesa- Dijo una voz conocida y socarrona a sus espaldas.

Elesa se dio la vuelta y se topó con una chavala de 17 años, con un bajo negro y violeta atado a la espalda, una camiseta de asa de deportes a rayas violetas y azules, unos shorts violetas, las espinillas vendadas y sandalias ninja violetas. A ambos lados del pantalón pendían una ristra de dos pergaminos de sellado algo grandes y su famoso bajo a la espalda.

Su cabello atado de manera usual, pero con ligeros toques violetas en las puntas.

- Hiedra!- la saludo la Pelinegra, que se fijó en algo que antes no estaba, la ultima vez que la vio, un par de puntos rojos cerca del entrecejo- Hiedra…eso es…?-

- Ajá, lo desperté hace un par de meses, tiene más usos cotidianos de los que te imaginas- le contestó con una sonrisa.

Las dos Kunoichi llegaron a la puerta de la Montaña Rusa, topandose con un pequeño grupo.

- Ciprian, El trío Gres, Lotto, Adeku y Banjiro, Skyla, Lectro de Sinnoh, Erika de Kanto, Iris y Lirio, Cheren y algo más alejado del grupo estaba el rubio dándole la bienvenida a alguien, se acercó, también para devolverle los pokemon a su novio.

- Es bueno verte, aniki- dijo el desconocido

- Igualmente, ototo, hay que dar más señales de vida ¿Sabes?-

- Gomenne Naruto-kun, fue culpa mía- dijo la otra

- Ah! N-san, Haku-chan, me alegro de veros-

-ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEE!- grito cierta banshee que había llegado junto a los de konoha, al ver a quien se encontraba junto al rubio.

Ni más ni menos que, Haku Yuki, la antigua aprendiz de Zabuza Momochi.

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! T-T

Entre los estudios y el bloqueo de inspiración no se me ocurría nada, pero ahora, prometo tratar de actualizar los sábados, domingos o festivos, es que me estoy sacando el carnet de conducir.

Deseadme suerte!

PD: No os esperabais lo de haku o si? Y que será lo que despertó Hiedra?

Adivinad!


End file.
